If our roles were switched
by TheForgottenNephilim
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it would be if Midna's and Link's roles were swapped? Midna as the chosen hero, and Link as the cursed twilight prince? Join Midna, an normal villager girl in Ordon, and Link, the cursed prince of the twilight in : If our roles were switched!


_**Authors notes : This story is rated T. There will be violence, bad language, and some romance. This story will also contain own characters. There will be four main ones that will be mentioned and shown the most. Those will be my twin own characters Addon and Amara, and my brothers own characters Arden and Ayers. If you have problems with having own characters in this story, then please leave.**_

 _ **I had this idea for nearly three years now, I wrote this on my first account on here three years ago, and it was awful. But now the idea is more developed and I have more faith in this version then the last.**_

 _ **As the summary said, Midna and Link's roles are switched meaning Midna is the chosen hero and Link is the cursed prince of Twilight.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Mino - Midna's father**_

 _ **Linna - Midna's mother**_

 _ **Addon - Midna's childhood and present friend**_

 _ **Amara - Midna's childhood and present friend**_

 _ **Arden - Midna's childhood and present friend**_

 _ **Ayers - Midna's childhood and present friend**_

* * *

 _I still remember that night as if it was just yesterday when it had happened. The memory keeps on replaying in my head, haunting my daydreams and nightmares. I lie about how it doesn't effect me anymore, and everyone seems to believe it. But I can't help but feel guilty, still feel scared, I can't help but feel sad and angry. The memories of that night is slowly driving me insane, they won't leave me alone, they're effecting my behavior and makes me weak with fear. I just want those memories to go away, I wish I could just forget._

* * *

 **~Ten years ago in castle town~**

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. The sun was shining with no cloud in the sky, the sky was as blue as it could be. The sun cast down intense sun rays, but that was nothing new, Hyrule has been getting hot weather recently due to the season changing into summer.

Castle Town was lively as ever. The streets were crowded with men, women, and children alike, even a few dogs and cats crowded the streets as well. The town was full of chatter and laugher, a group of men sitting at a table at the local café, a few woman standing in front of a band that played in the street corner of the central area of castle town, and children of different ages running around laughing full of joy.

Today was just like all the others for the town folk, but it was no normal day for two certain castle knights. Those knights were Rusl and Mino, the two high ranked knights in the whole squad of knights they had there.

Rusl was a young man who had dark brown hair and teal colored eyes, his skin was tan due to being out in sun nearly every day and he was human. He was a married man of two years, his wife Uli is pregnant with their first child who is going to be a boy that they are to name Colin. He decided that it was time for him to leave the knights position and move back to Ordon so he could be there for Uli and his son that is soon to be born.

Mino was a young hylian knight who has been in the knight position for several years, since he was seventeen to be exact. He was a blonde haired green eyed male with pale skin and pointed ears. He to was to retire from the knights, due to his wife being pregnant with their second child, and due to wanting to be in his daughter's life more. His daughter was Midna, a beautiful young girl with long audburn hair and deep sapphire eyes.

Today was the last day of Rusl's and Mino's position as knights that severed and protected the royal family. The two men were training, dueling one another with their swords. Midna and her four friends were watching.

The twins Addon and Amara, and the other twins Arden and Ayers. Their fathers were also knights there, and their fathers all were friends and that's how the five of them all met.

Addon and Amara were black haired twins with emerald green eyes and pale skin, they were middle classed children. Arden and Ayers were white haired blue eyed twins who were poor, spending most of theit free time in alleyways. They all held a special bond, Midna may be in an family who had more fancier things and more riches than the twins, but their differences didn't get between them.

The five of them all sat against the wall, watching their parents train in the courtyard. They would cheer on their fathers, and whine when their fathers made a mistake in their training against one another.

Midna, the daughter of Mino wore a poofed out pink dress, wearing black boots, and white gloves to finish off her look. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid that was tied with a pink bow. She was smiling brightly as she watched her father spar with Rusl, the man who she thought as an older brother and a second father.

Despise of being a girl who wore dresses, swordplay always had interested her as much as it did the other four. She would occasionally take a practice sword and train by herself on the dummies, or fight with one of the twins. She wasn't afraid to get herself dirty unlike most girls her age.

Out of the two set of twins, Midna was older. A few months older than Addon and Amara, and a year older than Arden and Ayers

Addon and Amara wore similar clothing. Both wore a shirt and some brown pants. Addon's hair was short and had uneven strands, and Amara had long black hair that was held back in a low ponytail. Amara was more of a tomboy, she hated dresses and accessories, she wouldn't get near any of it. She despise all the girly things with a burning passion.

Due to being poor, Arden and Ayers's clothes were made out of more raggedy fabric. Most of their clothes were hand made by themselves and their mother, stitching up spare fabric and turning them into clothes. Even though they lived in castle town which was mostly full of richer people, the white haired twins recently moved there from a far away village. Their father joined the knights late, and he was slowly building up a decent pay that would keep them from being homeless, along with the help of their mother being a shop merchet much like Addon's and Amara's were.

Midna's mother was a street performer, singing songs and dancing everyday from early in the morning until late evening. She made decent amount of pay, so that's all that matters.

Being unable to sit still for any longer, seven year old Midna finally got up from her spot on the ground and ran off to the small box that was full of practice swords. She grabbed a practice sword that was light weight and had an similar appearance of what a rapier would look like. An excited expressed appeared on her face as she spun around, now facing her friends.

"Come play with me! Let's play the regular! I'll be the hero, Amara would be my loyal companion, Addon would be the evil bad guy along with Ayers and Adren will be the damsel in distress!" She exclaimed, her gloved hands on her hips, her left hand holding onto the hilt of the practice sword tightly.

Arden pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do I always have to play as the damsel in distress? Why can't you and Amara be that for once?" She asked.

"I'm not going to be that! If you haven't noticed I'm not the type who would get kidnapped all the time." The raven haired girl replied.

The four then looked at Midna who blinked before she frowned, her hands now resting at her sides. "What? You want me to be the damsel in distress then?" She asked.

"That would be more fair." Arden said, a small smile on her lips.

The auburn haired girl sighed in defeat, a small pout visible on her pale pink lips. She then smiled and handed the practice sword to Arden who gladly took it.

"Okay, I guess I can be the screaming, crying, and begging girl who is locked away in a dungeon." Midna said, she then walked over to Ayers and Addon and sat down on her knees behind them, she then raised her hands up and grabbed onto imaginary cell bars, a frightened expression on her face now.

They all then started to play.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Addon asked, a small frown on his lips as he watched Midna's parents pack up their things into a wagon.

A dark furred horse connected to the wagon, and a small light furred pony on the right of it. The mane was white and short. It was their pony Epona, most of the time Epona was kept at Ordon village with Rusl and Uli, but since Midna and her parents are moving to Kakariko village to settle down, they could have Epona there with them. Epona was a birthday present for Midna, and she merely just got Epona a few months ago.

"I wish I didn't have to...but I need to." Midna replied, a frown on her own face as she looked down. She then looked back up and smiled at the four. "Don't worry! We can come visit each other!" She said making the others smile and nod in agreement.

"Yeah, we can can't we?" Arden asked, her single visible blue shined in happiness.

Midna nodded. "Yeah!" She said.

A few minutes later it was time for them to be on their way. Midna frowned and turned to her friends. She walked over to them and they all hugged one another in a group hug, and when Midna pulled back she gave them all a sad smile.

"We'll see each other again soon! I promise!" She said as she walked over to Epona, getting onto her small saddle. She waved at them all before she turned Epona around and made her slowly follow after the wagon.

The seven year old auburn haired girl looked down at the saddle she was holding onto, her blue eyes drowning in sadness. A few tears dropped from her eyes and she made a small sound and immediately reached up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

 _We'll see one another again, I promise that._ Midna thought to herself.

It was soon night fall, dark clouds rolling into the field, making it harder to see without the light provided by the moon. Midna's grip on Epona's saddle tightened, her small gloved hands shaking as she looked around at their surroundings. Her heart was pounding against her chest, darkness made everything look scarier. Turning her attention back to the pathway ahead she nudged Epona's sides, making her trot up along side the wagon so she could see her father.

"Papa...I'm scared." She said softly, immediately the blonde looked at her and frowned.

"There's nothing to fear dear, everything is fine. Its just going to rain a little that's all." He said.

"I'm not scared about that, I love the rain...I'm just scared of the dark. I never liked the dark or storms. They scare me." She whimpered.

"It's going to be alright darling, we'll be at Kakariko village soon." Mino respond, a small smile on his face.

Midna opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when she heard something. She looked around before her eyes widened. Several green skinned monsters with scary eyes were running at them, fire arrows in their hands while riding an animal. She immediately turned to her father.

"Papa! Look!" She said, pointing back at the monsters who were gaining up on them.

The blonde haired man looked behind them and cursed softly. He then looked at Midna and his jaw clenched. "Midna, take Epona and get out of here. Go to Ordon village and find Rusl. We'll be fine." He said.

Midna's eyes widened and she was about to speak but her mother stopped her.

"Midna, please. Do as you are told and get out of here!" Her mother Linna said, her long auburn hair tied into a bun and her blue eyes shining in both fear and worry.

Tears glistening in her eyes, Midna nodded and let out a small sob. "Just be safe." She said before she nudged Epona's sides and whiped her reins, she made the young Epona gallop away.

Linna looked at her husband and frowned. "Are you sure she will be okay?" She asked, her own blue eyes glistening with tears.

Mino smiled and reached a hand up, resting it on her cheek. "Yes, I believe she will be fine. She is our daughter, and she is our little heroine." He said.

The two of then held onto one another with their eyes closed, accepting their death due to knowing why they are about to suffer this fate. Fire arrows were shot at their wagon, immediately catching it on fire, the horse cried out and struggled against the wagon, wanting nothing more but to run away.

Then there was an explosion, bombs that were in the back of the wagon got lit and they all blew up, completely destroying the wagon and killing all who were close to it.

Hearing the explosion, Midna pulled back on Epona's reins making the pony neigh and go back on her hind legs before she dropped back onto all four and stopped. Looking over at the area where she had just ran away from, she saw the wagon on fire, but she could hardly even call it a wagon anymore.

Staring at it with wide eyes, slowly she blinked a few times before tears immediately started to roll down her face. "No! Papa! Mama!" She screamed.

Her heart was pounding against her chest violently, if it would beat any harder or faster it will most likely fly out of her chest. She leaned over Epona, resting her head against Epona's neck softly, her body trembling as loud uncontrollable sobs escaped her, her face buried into the front part of the saddle.

From her sobs, it drew the attention of other monsters, and it also made Epona whine and jerk slightly due to feeling uneasy.

Hearing a small rumble Midna pulled away and sat up, looking over her shoulder she saw a few monsters running at her, along with some monstrous birds flying towards her. Widening her eyes Midna nudged Epona's sides and whipped her reins causing her to form a gallop.

 _Mama and Papa, they're dead...they're dead...oh my god...Mama...Papa..._ Midna thought, her vision going blurry as tears started to glisten in her eyes again.

To make things worst the dark clouds got even darker and rain poured down from them, roaring thunder and flashes of lightening covering the sky. Midna pressed her lips into a tight thin line as she nudged Epona in the sides slightly harder.

"Get us out of here! Please! C'mon girl!" Midna begged, small whimpers escaping her as she looked over her shoulder to only let out a scream when something sharp grabbed her by her shoulders. It was the talons of the bird.

"Let me go! Help! Someone help me!" Midna cried as she struggled against the talons that dug into her shoulders causing the wounds to bleed and burst into pain. She let go of the saddle and reached up, punching upward at the feet of the bird,when she was finally let go she let out a small sigh of relief. But she then let out a loud yelp when she was pushed off from Epona.

Upon Epona losing her rider, she stopped but she was spooked, she went onto her hind legs and kicked her front legs out as she neighed.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Midna slowly turned so she was crawling backwards away from the monsters that slowed when they reached her. The green skinned monsters that were on the dark furred animal raised their weapons, the monsters sitting behind the director of the animal raised their bows and aimed it at her.

Midna's eyes widened in fear, tears still flowing out of her eyes but they now went unnoticed due to them due to them being mixed up into the pouring rain.

 _I'm going to die...I'm dead...but at least I'll be with Mama and Papa this way._ Midna thought, closing her eyes. She waited for the pain, for the darkness to engulf her entire being, but instead she heard the pained cries of the monsters in front of her.

Opening her eyes she let out a small gasp as she stared up at the cloaked person. They held a big blade, it was engulfed in flames. All the enimes that was surrounding her were now gone. The flames around the giant blade disappeared and the person turned to her, only two glowing crimson eyes were visible through their dark dark hood.

They held a hand out to her silently and she hesitated before she slowly reached up, grabbing ahold of the mysterious person's hand. The person then pulled her up and turned her around so she was looking at Epona.

"Go, you will reach safety there." The hooded person said, pointing at Ordon village.

Midna blinked. The voice sounded oddly familiar. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. There was no one there anymore. Frowning slightly, she slowly made her way back over to Epona who somehow calmed down. Midna felt a little bit more calm herself, for an unknown reason she felt more calm and safer now. Directing Epona to the way of Ordon, Midna leaned over the saddle and closed her eyes. Feeling really tired all of a sudden. Yawning, Midna slowly drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to her, that same person who saved her from those monsters was watching her with two others in the same cloak. But those two were a lot smaller and younger. The two other ones had one single glowing red eye, they all made sure that the rest of Midna's way to Ordon was safe.


End file.
